The End
by Tsukikusa
Summary: Una pequeña historia que sigue el manga Blood  Yakou Joushi, en la que Hagi es atacado de nuevo por los quirópteros y Sai vuelve a acudir en su ayuda.


**THE END**

Estaba sentado a la orilla del mar, tocando su violonchelo. El viento soplaba muy fuerte, haciendo que mechones rebeldes de su cabello le taparan los ojos, pero no le importaba. Mientras la melodía fluía de sus manos, pensaba en todo lo que acababa de vivir, lo que impregnaba un tinte nostálgico a su canción.

No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que su aventura por Hong Kong había supuesto: el enfrentamiento contra los quirópteros, el estar a punto de morir… Y lo más importante, que alguien hubiera confiado tanto en él como para arriesgar su vida. Era algo que nadie había hecho por él hasta ahora. En su empeño por buscar a Saya había olvidado lo que es que alguien se preocupe por ti, y ese era un sentimiento que a Hagi le desconcertaba.

Con esos pensamientos había continuado su viaje, pero no le había dado tiempo de ir muy lejos cuando un nuevo acontecimiento perturbó la paz en las calles de la ciudad. Con un fuerte estruendo, un edificio cercano se desplomó, cayendo de lleno en el mar. Hagi hizo uso de los buenos reflejos que lo caracterizaban y, de un salto, se puso a salvo de la gran ola que el desplome había provocado. Su violonchelo corrió peor suerte y, de un golpe, se estrelló contra la marea, quedando reducido a pedazos. Sin tiempo para lamentarse por la pérdida, Hagi se vio rodeado por un grupo de quirópteros enloquecidos.

Rápidamente, sacó la espada y le asestó un fuerte golpe al que tenía delante. Sabiendo que no tendría posibilidades si se enfrentaba solo a aquella manada. Buscó la mejor forma de salir huyendo. Pero los quirópteros eran más rápidos, y después de beber la sangre de Sai, no había vuelto a probar bocado, por lo que su fuerza y rapidez, comparadas con las de ellos, no eran rival. De nuevo se vio rodeado, y ésta vez uno de los quirópteros se lanzó directo hacia él. Con un rápido movimiento Hagi esquivó el golpe, pero otro quiróptero estaba listo para atacarle, y sin dejarle respirar, se abalanzó hacia él, consiguiendo hacerle una profunda herida en el hombro derecho. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que había perdido toda la movilidad y la espada se le escapó de la mano, cayendo estrepitosamente en el suelo. Sin perder un segundo, intentó alcanzarla con la otra mano, pero uno de los quirópteros ya se había encargado de alejarla de él.

Estaba rodeado, herido y desarmado. No tenía escapatoria posible, y el desconcierto de estar otra vez enzarzado en una pelea, cuando ya creía que había pasado todo, no hacía más que confundirlo, sin saber qué podía hacer para escapar de eso. Pero los quirópteros no parecían dispuestos a dejarle escapar, y apenas hubo alzado la vista, uno de ellos se disponía a atravesar su pecho con su zarpa. Miró hacia todos lados desesperado, pero estaba rodeado, mirara donde mirara, todo eran quirópteros enfurecidos dispuestos a acabar con su vida. El que lo apuntaba se puso en posición y con un rápido movimiento comenzó a bajar el brazo, directo al pecho de Hagi, quien cerró los ojos en un acto reflejo, esperando el impacto… Pero éste no llegó. En su lugar se oyó el disparo de una pistola y el grito lastimero del quiróptero. Hagi abrió los ojos enseguida, desconcertado, entonces alguien le gritó:

-¡Despierta, Hagi! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿¡Vas a dejar que te maten! – La voz venía de su derecha, y le resultaba extrañamente familiar, pero el dolor de su hombro y el desconcierto le impedían pensar con claridad. Con torpes movimientos se puso en pie, y aprovechando el desconcierto de los monstruos, que ahora miraban hacia otro lado, se escabulló por el hueco que había dejado el quiróptero herido. Fue entonces cuando lo vio, montado en una moto, con una pistola en la mano y la sonrisa bonachona que lo caracterizaba. Era Sai.

-¡Date prisa, Hagi! ¡No podré con todos yo solo, tenemos que huir de aquí!

Sin perder un segundo, el aun desconcertado Hagi corrió hacia donde se encontraba su salvador y subió en la moto.

-¡Agárrate fuerte si no quieres caerte! –Le gritó Sai al otro, a lo que Hagi reaccionó pasando su brazo bueno alrededor de la cintura del otro, quien, sin perder un segundo, puso pies en polvorosa y se alejó de los quirópteros, que no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar siquiera. Débil por la pérdida de sangre, Hagi sentía cómo se le nublaba la vista y lo último que vio antes de desmayarse, fue la espalda de Sai y su ropa azotada por el viento.

Cuando despertó, estaba tumbado en una cama. Enseguida reconoció el lugar como la casa del joven policía que lo había ayudado apenas una semana atrás. Al girar su cabeza pudo ver que alguien le había vendado el brazo, la giró hacia el otro lado y allí descubrió a Sai, con la cabeza encima de la cama, dormido como un tronco. Éste en cuanto notó que Hagi se movía despertó. Se miraron un rato, sin saber muy bien qué decir, hasta que Sai, con una media sonrisa, se atrevió a romper el silencio.

-Hay que ver, tú siempre metiéndote en líos. No hace ni una semana que te fuiste y ya vuelves a estar herido…

-… ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué vuelve a haber quirópteros aquí? – Ante esta pregunta, Sai bajó la cabeza, apesadumbrado.

-Parece que la organización no trabajaba sola, y en cuanto los hemos destruido, han aparecido más… Oye, Hagi, ¿dónde está tu violonchelo?

-Estaba tocándolo cuando me atacaron y quedó hecho pedazos… ¡He perdido la espada de Saya!

-Tranquilo, cayó al lado de donde te estaba esperando, también recogí el maletín… - Dijo señalándolo, estaba apoyado en una esquina de la habitación.

- ¿…Estáis todos bien?

-…Afortunadamente ninguno hemos sufrido ningún daño… Hagi… Te quieren a ti.

-¿Por qué a mí? – Ante esta pregunta, Sai no pudo más que bajar la cabeza y hacer un pequeño gesto de negación. Lo cierto es que lo único que él sabía era que los quirópteros buscaban a Hagi, pero no tenía ni idea del por qué. Tampoco le dio tiempo a pensarlo mucho, ya que cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Hagi se había vuelto a desmayar.

-¿¡Hagi! ¡Ey, Hagi! ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

-Es... La falta de sangre…

-¡Lo sabía! A pesar de que la herida se te ha curado sola, habrás perdido un montón de sangre…

-…Algo así… En un rato estaré bien, no te preocupes…

-¿Qué no me preocupe? Hagi, no hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo, pero creo que te conozco lo suficiente como para saber cuándo me estás mintiendo…

-… Sé lo que estás pensando, Sai… Y absolutamente no voy a hacerlo.

-Vamos, Hagi, lo necesitas, y ya lo hiciste una vez… Confío en ti, tú también deberías hacerlo…

-Pero no…

-No vas a conseguir sobrevivir así, no tienes elección…

Hagi no supo qué contestar a eso, absolutamente no quería tener que volver a chuparle la sangre a Sai, pero sabía que él tenía razón, estaba débil y no iba a recuperar toda la sangre perdida por las buenas. Le llevaría al menos una semana, y ese era un tiempo que no se podía permitir perder. Además los quirópteros podían rastrearlo hasta ahí, y atacarlo en cualquier momento, no podía permitirse el lujo de titubear. Con un rápido movimiento, se sentó al borde la cama, agarró a Sai de la camiseta y tiró de él hacia abajo. Lentamente, con cuidado, comenzó a hundir sus colmillos en el cuello del policía, sintiendo la ternura de la carne, el dulce sabor de la sangre, escurrirse por sus labios. Bebió durante un rato que se le antojó un segundo, y cuando creía que no iba a ser capaz de parar, sintió la respiración entrecortada de Sai en su nuca y rápidamente se apartó de él.

-¿Ves? No ha sido para tanto.- Afirmó Sai animadamente, aunque tuvo que sentarse para coger aliento. Un reguero de sangre todavía se le escurría por el cuello, y Hagi no pudo evitar acercársele y lamerlo, ante el desconcierto del otro.- Vaya, sí que tenías sed…

-… Lo siento, te dije que no era buena idea…

-Estoy bien, de verdad… No te preocupes… - Dicho esto se levantó y dirigió hacia la puerta. – Vamos, tenemos que seguir investigando.

Hagi se levantó enseguida y siguió a Sai hasta comisaría. Allí se encontró con otro par de conocidos que le pusieron al tanto de lo que había pasado. Después de su marcha, los quirópteros no habían tardado ni un solo día en volver a aparecer. En los sitios de antes, con la conducta desbocada de antes, solo que esta vez buscaban algo, buscaban a Hagi. La única razón posible que encontraron para tal comportamiento es que querían llegar a Saya a través de él, y no querían ni imaginar lo que pretendían hacer con ella.

También habían descubierto donde se encontraba su base secreta, y ahora que Sai había encontrado a Hagi y contaban con su ayuda, decidieron que era el mejor momento para pasar a la acción. Decidieron esperar a la noche para atacar la base con todo su poder, ya lo habían hecho una vez, y ésta vez no cometerían los mismos errores.

Una vez aclarado todo, Hagi y Sai volvieron a casa de éste último, debían reponer fuerzas para poder enfrentarse a lo que les esperaba. Al llegar, Sai dejó allí a Hagi alegando que tenía que ir a comprar algo para comer. Y como la primera vez que se habían conocido, cuando estuvo de vuelta, Hagi lo estaba esperando sentado en el suelo, mirando hacia la ventana con melancolía. Cuando se giró hacia el policía, pudo ver que este llevaba un gran paquete colgado a su espalda, aunque no le dio mayor importancia y simplemente le dio la bienvenida. Sai pareció decepcionado ante el desinterés de Hagi, y tuvo que ser él quien comenzara la conversación acerca del paquete.

-… ¿No te interesa saber qué llevo aquí? – Dijo señalándolo.

-…

-… Vale, no importa, no preguntes, te lo diré yo directamente. Es un regalo.

-…

-… Un regalo para ti.

- … ¿Para mí? – Sintiéndose satisfecho de que Hagi por fin mostrara algo de curiosidad, Sai sonrió a la vez que decía:

-¿No quieres saber lo que es? ¡Me ha costado lo suyo encontrarlo! – Parecía muy orgulloso de sí mismo y se notaba que sabía que el regalo le iba a gustar al otro, así que sin esperar respuesta de su compañero, le entregó el paquete.

Hagi no se demoró mucho en abrirlo, y cuando hubo quitado el papel que lo envolvía, descubrió un hermoso maletín que escondía en su interior un violonchelo. Con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, miró a Sai agradecido, quien le sonrió y le dijo:

-A cambio te pediré que toques un poco para mí…

El otro continuó sin soltar prenda, pero no tardó ni dos segundos en colocar el instrumento y comenzar a tocar. Salió de sus cuerdas una melodía preciosa y triste, que recordaba las grandes batallas que habían vivido, pero con una nota de tristeza como solo Hagi sabía darle a las canciones. Siguió tocando las pocas horas que quedaban antes de encaminarse hacia la base enemiga, sin variar un ápice la expresión de dolor de su rostro y sin parar a descansar un solo segundo. Sai lo escuchaba ensimismado, con los ojos cerrados, mientras se dejaba llevar por la música. Los recuerdos lo invadían, recordó a su hermano, a los quirópteros, lo que había sufrido y cómo había conocido a Hagi. Lo recordó todo como si lo estuviera viviendo de nuevo, y no pudo evitar sentirse impotente ante lo débil que se había mostrado siempre. De repente la música paró y Sai abrió los ojos, frente a él estaba Hagi, quien había dejado ya a un lado el violonchelo y lo miraba.

-…Muchas gracias.- Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, la misma que le había dedicado la última vez antes de irse. – Es precioso.

Sai no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió y se levantó de la silla en la que estaba. Miró el reloj y descubrió que ya era hora de irse. Ambos se encaminaron al punto de encuentro con el resto de agentes y después de ultimar unos detalles se dispusieron a entrar en la base. Sai y Hagi desde arriba, el resto desde los cuatro puntos cardinales, rodearon el edificio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Apenas habían llegado, un grupo de quirópteros los estaba esperando, sedientos de sangre. Supusieron enseguida que estaban esperando su llegada y no tuvieron tiempo siquiera de respirar cuando los atacaron.

Cinco quirópteros esperaban a Hagi y Sai en la azotea, cada cual más feroz. Pero ambos estaban en plenas condiciones y no les faltaba fuerza. Primero uno, después otro, gracias a su inmenso poder y con la ayuda del policía, Hagi fue capaz de encargarse de todos ellos. Pero cuando ya creían que los habían vencido, apareció un quinto volando a sus espaldas.

-¡Cuidado Hagi! – Gritó Sai mientras lo empujaba contra una pared, recibiendo él el daño de la garra que se iba a hundir en el cuerpo del otro. Hagi miró horrorizado cómo la sangre salía a borbotones de la herida que el quiróptero le había hecho en la espada.

Sin decir nada, se enfrentó al quiróptero y de un certero golpe, le atravesó el corazón. Enseguida fue a ver cómo estaba Sai, pero éste sólo había recibido un arañazo en la espalda, y a pesar de que sangraba bastante, su vida no corría peligro. Lo cual no quería decir que Hagi estuviera precisamente contento…

-No deberías haber hecho eso…

-Lo siento, Hagi, fue un acto reflejo.

-¡Pues controla tus actos reflejos, idiota! Eres un humano, un simple y frágil humano, ¿qué hubiera pasado si la herida hubiese sido más profunda? ¡Yo me curo solo! Un corte como ese ya estaría sanado a estas alturas…

-… Tienes razón…Lo siento… - Dijo Sai apesadumbrado, sabía de sobra que su actuación había sido innecesaria y no sabía cómo mirar a Hagi a la cara. Aunque por otro lado se alegraba profundamente de que hubiera mostrado emociones hacia él e incluso se hubiera enfadado, porque eso quería decir que, al menos, lo tenía en cuenta.

-Está bien… - Dijo Hagi, mientras agarraba al otro y lo ayudaba a tumbarse contra una pared. – Espero que ahora no seas idiota y te quedes aquí esperando a que pase todo como un buen chico.- Le recriminó mientras lamía la sangre con la que se le había empapado la mano al agarrar a Sai.

-No esperarás que me quede aquí sin hacer nada, como la otra vez… Como siempre…

-Sí, espero exactamente que hagas eso, en tus condiciones… No podrás ayudarme, Sai. – A pesar de la emoción de que Hagi por fin se dignara a llamarlo por su nombre, el policía no estaba para nada contento con la decisión de quedarse mirando, pero sabía que sus argumentos no iban a hacer que el otro cambiara de opinión, y por supuesto también sabía que Hagi tenía razón: En aquellas condiciones no podía hacer mucho.

-Pero al menos deja que te acompañe, no puedo quedarme aquí, y tampoco estoy tan mal como para no poder andar…

-… De acuerdo, vamos.- Hagi le tendió la mano y lo ayudó a levantarse. La herida de Sai había dejado de sangrar en gran medida, por lo que no parecía que le fuera a dar muchos problemas. Ambos se encaminaron escaleras abajo, y en el piso del medio del edificio se encontraron con los demás agentes de policía luchando contra una manada de más de diez quirópteros. Los enfurecidos animales los estaban arrinconando contra una pared, y parecía que iban a acabar con ellos en cualquier momento. Pero en cuanto llegó Hagi, toda su atención se posó en él. Como si fueran sincronizados, todos giraron la cabeza a la vez para mirarlo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se abalanzaron hacia él.

En menos de un segundo, Hagi le dio un empujón a su compañero para que no le pasase nada y acto seguido arremetió contra los quirópteros. Con una muestra de poder que jamás había enseñado a nadie y con sus instintos salvajes luchando por dominarle, se enfrentó él solo a los monstruos. Logró vencer a la mayoría, ya que de todos los que había, sólo dos o tres eran verdaderamente fuertes. Pero eran demasiados incluso para él, y justo en el momento en que solo quedaban dos y hundió su zarpa en el corazón de uno, otro le desgarró toda la espalda. Rápidamente cayó al suelo, incapaz de tenerse en pie y con la respiración entrecortada. Por segunda vez en pocos días volvía a estar al filo de la muerte. En ese momento lo único que se le venía a la cabeza era la imagen de Sai, salvándolo una y otra vez, cuando creía que ya nadie podría hacerlo, siempre aparecía él, con esa sonrisa bonachona en los labios, seguro de sí mismo. "Pero esta vez es diferente", pensó. Sabía que contra un quiróptero nada podría hacer el bueno del policía, y que por mucho que lo intentara, por muchas balas que le lanzase, lo único que conseguiría sería distraerle unos segundos.

Volvió a sentirse presa de la muerte, volvió a dejarse ir, cerrando los ojos, esperando su destino. Pensó en Saya, ¡ni siquiera había podido encontrarla! Y volvió a pensar en Sai, ¡a él no le había podido dar ni las gracias! Con un último esfuerzo, giró la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba su compañero, y lo que vio lo asustó. Ahí estaba él, escopeta en mano, apuntando al quiróptero.

-¡No conseguirás nada! – Le gritó Hagi desesperado. - ¡Tienes que huir!

-… Ay, Hagi… ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que salvarte para que confíes en mi? – Hagi pudo reconocer aquella sonrisa, y aunque a él mismo le parecía que era estúpido y una locura, confió en Sai. Confió en que lo iba a salvar, no sabía cómo ni por qué, pero lo sabía.

Y cuando el quiróptero, que ya había empezado a alzar su brazo, quedó quieto sin poder moverse y comenzaron a oírse disparos por toda la sala, Hagi supo que se iba a salvar. Y es que no solo Sai había comenzado a disparar al bicho, si no que todos los policías que los habían acompañado comenzaron también a arremeter contra él. Sin tiempo siquiera para saber qué estaba sucediendo, el quiróptero se halló muerto en el suelo, perforado por miles de agujeros. Y al mismo tiempo que se desplomaba, Hagi también caía, exhausto.

Volvió a despertar en aquella cama, parecía que estaba sumergido en un bucle sin fin, cada vez que estaba en peligro él lo rescataba, y aparecía de nuevo allí, para comenzar otra vez. Se había acostumbrado demasiado a depender de él, y eso era algo que no podía permitirse. Debía encontrar a Saya costase lo que costase, y no podía si no lo hacía solo. Tenía que valerse por sí mismo, ser fuerte… Y desde que conoció a Sai estaba perdiendo esa capacidad…

-Ya estás despierto… - Allí estaba él, como cada vez, velando al borde su cama.

-¿Qué ha pasado al final?

-Todo era una trampa. Si bien estábamos en lo cierto al pensar que no estaban solos, aquel edificio no era ni de lejos su base. Parece ser que ya habían huido hacía tiempo en busca de Saya y dejaron aquí a esos quirópteros para retrasarte, Hagi…

-… Ya veo, tiene sentido. Y lo han conseguido. Debo irme cuanto antes… - Sí, debía irse de allí rápido, antes de acostumbrarse todavía más a aquel sentimiento, antes de depender demasiado del otro... Se levantó de un salto de la cama y comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Sai no dijo nada, sabía que no importara lo que dijera, no iba a conseguir que Hagi se quedase con él. También sabía que lo más importante ahora era encontrar a Saya, y no satisfacer sus egoístas deseos, así que no dijo nada. Mientras veía a Hagi recoger y moverse de un lado para otro. Metió el nuevo violonchelo en el maletín y guardó la espada. Se enfundó en su traje y ya se disponía a salir por la puerta cuando se giró hacia Sai.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Sai… Por salvarme la vida tantas veces, por ayudarme… Nunca te lo podré agradecer lo suficiente.

-…No tienes que agradecerme nada Hagi, yo… - No dijo nada más, no le salían las palabras. Se sentía impotente y sabía que no podía acompañarlo en su búsqueda. Su sitio estaba en Hong Kong, era su ciudad, debía seguir ayudando a la policía…

-Adiós, Sai…

-Adiós, Hagi…

Hagi abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación, pero no había acabado de salir cuando Sai lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él hacia sí. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, lo besó. El otro no reaccionó, simplemente se dejó llevar, sabía que sería la última vez que se verían, y después de todo, era algo que en lo más profundo de su ser llevaba tiempo esperando que ocurriera. Se separaron enseguida y no se dijeron nada más. Era la despedida que ambos necesitaban.

Como la anterior vez, Hagi se encaminó en busca de Saya, con la premisa de, no solo rescatarla a ella, si no de salvar el mundo y las personas que le importaban, de los quirópteros. Miró hacia el cielo despejado mientras el viento removía sus cabellos de nuevo y echó un vistazo rápido al violonchelo. Ya tenía una razón más para tocar, y que la música le devolviera la imagen del que tanto había hecho por él…


End file.
